Severus has a Fiance!
by Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle
Summary: Someone has walking around Hogwarts, and it only happens to be the super rich and famous Arthur Williams, only what does he want to do with Snape? One-shot and fluff.


Everybody stopped and stared at the man walking through Hogwarts, whispering to the person next to them. "Hey isn't that the super rich Arthur William?"

"What's he doing here?"

"What do you think he wants?"

"Isn't he dreamy looking?"

Said celebrity had dark black almost blue haired brushed to the side, Gold eyes that could be mistaken for a werewolfs' were covered with thin wireless glasses, wearing the finest silk robes that seemed to flow behind him. Arthur walked up to a girl with bushy hair. "Ah, excuse me miss?" Hermione turned around and proceeded to blush when she looked at the tall attractive man. "Um, yes?" The man smiled, "Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where Severus Snape was?" "Professor Snape? He should be in the Great Hall for dinner this time. Would you like me to show you since I'm headed that way as well?" Arthur smiled again, "Wonderful I feared that I would lose my way since it has been a long time since I've been here" "You went to school here?" "Hm? Why yes I have but it has been a while and I've been busy with work that I haven't had a chance till now to visit" Hermione seemed to ponder something "Excuse me, my ask why you are here now?" Arthur was about to answer but they had made it to the Great Hall. "Ah looks like we're here" Hermione noticed as well when everyone went quiet and then started whispering loudly.

Dumbledore stood up and adressed Arthur. "Arthur, my dear boy, it's been so long since I last saw you" "Hello Albus, it has be-" "ARTHUR! What are you doing here you weren't supposed to be back till next month!" Snape yelled. Everyone just stared at the show going on wondering how Snape knew such a famous person. "Severus! My love! It has been way to long since I've seen you're beautiful face!" Snape just scoffed. Everyone else just tried to process the last few words, _My love? Was Snape involved with THE Arthur William?!_ Arthur meanwhile was still talking to Snape, "Severus my love, I had managed to finish all my work by pulling some all nighters" Snape just looked mad, "You fool! What if you had gotten sick and I wouldn't have even known!" Arthur just looked happy with tears in the eyes, "Severus I knew you cared about me!" Snape scoffed again. "Of course you fool, otherwise we wouldn't have been dating all these years, persistent bugger" Snape muttered. Students just gaped, some had even fainted. "Idiots" Snape muttered, Dumbledore just smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "My beautiful raven, there was another reason that I came by" Arthur said as he winked at Snape. Dumbledore clears his throat, "Perhaps you would like to continue this conversation in a more private setting?"

Which in turn brought Snape and Arthur to take note of their surroundings. Snape flushed and yelled out in embarrassment, "What are you dunderheads looking at? Get to your commonrooms!" Everyone hurridly finished their dinner and practically ran to their common rooms. Arthur just smiled as he started to walk out "Severus, I'll meet you in your room after you're done," and walked to Snape's room.

~In Snape's room~

Severus walked into his rooms glancing at Arthur who was sitting calmly by the fire, a complete 180 of how he acted earlier. Though Severus knows that he does that to keep people off guard and because he genuinely does care and not afraid to show it though knows when to be deadly. After all you had to, to survive those vultures called reporters and politicians. Severus just hung his teaching robes up when a pair of arms surrounded him. He leaned back into the taller man, and relaxed. "Arthur seriously why are you here? You told me you had to leave for a special project and that you wouldn't be back for a couple of months" "Ah, that, yes that's the thing I managed to find it earlier than I expected but I'll show after we have dessert since you may not have gotten some when I interrupted dinner" Severus then saw the table that was set up and had his favorite dessert. After they done and just sitting around, Severus noticed Arthur staring at him, flustered he bit out "What are you staring at?" Arthur just smiled and answered, "Nothing just remembering the first time we met, you were so cute back then and you grew up to be so beautiful now!" Arthur squealed at the end, Severus just sighed in fond exasperation. And Severus did remember the first time they met it was after his big fight with Lily.

~Flashback~

Arthur was running to class as he knew he would be late if he didn't get there in the next five minutes and the classroom was on the other side of Hogwarts. Running he accidentally hit someone when he rounded the corner. They both were sent flying and papers were flying around, Arthur quickly got up to help the person he accidentally knocked down. "Oh merlin, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going an-" Arthur stared at the person he knocked down, he had dark ebony hair and equally dark eyes with pale skin. "Look what you have done you bofone!" Severus picked all his stuff up and walked away without another word back, Arthur just stared with a goofy smile on his face when one of Arthur's friends walked up to him laughing. "Man, Arthur you're just a walking hazard" Arthur snapped out of his daze, "Who was that?" "Him? He's Severus Snape and he's said to be one of You-Know-Who's followers and an up and coming potions master" Arthur got a determined glint in his eye, "I will court him" walking to his now late class. "Huh? Arthur didn't you hear me?"

~Flashback end~

"Yes, I remember that the very next day you had proceeded to bug me for a date yelling _Date me!_ every time you saw me and people started calling us the second Lily and James"

Arthur just chuckled, "I remember they made bets of when you would finally accept" Arthur then got on his knee in front of Severus, Severus was surprised and a little apprehensive, _He's not thinking of what I think he's doing is he?_ "Severus the reason I took so long was to find this" and Severus saw the most beautiful ring in his hand, it was a platinum ring with an obsidian stone in the middle surround with little diamonds and had beautiful engravings on it. "Severus Tobias Snape, will you marry me?" Severus was shocked before he nodded dumbly still trying to process it in his head. Arthur laughed happily and pulled Severus into his arms, giving him kisses all over his face, "Oh my beautiful raven you made me the most happiest man in the world!"

~Next morning~

"Albus! Albus! He said yes!" Everyone heard for breakfast that morning, Dumbledore chuckled and congratulated him. "Now we have to plan out the wedding and the honeymoon, oh Severus should come in and move in with me and-" "Exactly what do you think you are doing?" Severus bit out as he pulled Arthur's ear. Arthur whined, "Raven, my fabulous fiance, that hurts" "Yes well, it wouldn't have to if you hadn't barged in this morning disturbing everyone's dinner" Arthur whined again, "But I had to spread the wonderful news so that everyone could know!" "Idiot" Severus said fondly and dragged him back to their room so they could eat breakfast together. Meanwhile everyone thought, _Snape is engaged?!_

Author's note: Yeah this was just something that I thought up one and decided to make it a one-shot but I'm thinking of making a prequel of when they met. Tell me what you think!


End file.
